


New God, New Era

by NishlaTheButterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is the best, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Jack Kline as God, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Jack is the new God, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Resurrection, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly
Summary: Jack is God, and Castiel is dead. Not for long tho, because whether a Child would bring back his father is practically out of question.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Kelly Kline (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	New God, New Era

**Author's Note:**

> I’m German, my English might suck. No beta, it’s 2am.

_**New God, New Era** _

  
His heart broke in a million pieces when he turned away from his family, but he knew that it was the right and necessary thing. He wouldn't be a Winchester if he wouldn't sacrifice himself.  
Also he had already work waiting for him.

  
_Heaven_

  
He knew that he should probably talk to the angels first, but instead he searched a special door. When he found the one, he braced himself and cautiously opened it.  
"Mom?" Kelly Kline appeared from a Garden, her eyes wide open & her hands covering her mouth. "Jack?" she asked suprised. Jack smiled and took a couple steps forward, his mother running towards him. He jumped into her arms, embracing a hug. "Hi Mom" he whispered, being on the verge of tears. "My boy, my beautiful boy" she said, stroking his hair gently. Kelly looked him in the eyes, cupping his face and wiped the tears of his face away. Jack closed his eyes, just wanting to feel the motherly touch on his face. "I missed you so much" he confessed, gulping back a sob, his mother nodded. "Jack honey what are you doing here?" Suddenly her eyes were filled with panic. "No... Jack baby are you de- " "No Mom, I'm alive" Jack interrupted her.  
"I'm actually more then alive" he said a little bit overly confident.  
"What do you mean?"  
Jack smiled, ready to demonstrate, but stopped himself. "Wait I wanna show you both!"  
Kelly frowned. "Us both?" she repeated confused. "Castiel" Jack said, swallowing hard. "The empty recently took him, because of the Deal. you remember?"  
Kelly's smile dropped. "Oh No- You're an orphan now. I'm sorry Jack". He hectically shacked his head. "You don't need to be sorry, I can bring him back now" he told her a smiling brightly. He took a deep breath, ignored Kelly's confused facial expression and concentrated. His eyes started to glow and after an ear-piercing ringing a man in a trenchcoat appeared, his back turned to the mother and son.  
You could hear disoriented "what?" and he started to look around until his eyes met Jack's.  
"Jack?" Castiel exclaimed stunned and darted towards him, pulling him into a hug. Hearing his voice again made Jack's decision so much more worth it. "Hey Dad" Jack said, inhaling Cas' smell. It's been only a day and he still missed him so much. Cas turned to Kelly, smiling at her brightly. "Kelly" he said with a soft heartwarming voice and hugged her tightly. "It's good to see again" expressed Castiel. "Even though I am not sure how I got here." And with that he turned back to Jack, realising that something has changed. He pressed his eyelids together and rubbed his eyebrows. " Jack, your presence feels different... It kind of feels like-" he stopped mid-sentence and shaked his head.  
"No this can't be" he muttered.  
Jack, who couldn't bear the confounded look on Cas' face just blurred out "I'm the new God!"  
  
Castiel looked stunned, Kelly audibly gasped.  
"Does this mean you killed Chuck?" Cas tried to conclude. "No, Dean refused to kill him. I took his powers away and absorbed it. Chuck is now human, Greataunt Amara is now with me and in Harmony. That's how I was able to bring you back." Jack explained in a hurry and smiled again. "Sam & Dean can tell you about it better than me. You should go visit them, they are devasted about your death."  
Before Castiel could respond, Kelly threw her arms up in the air and asked: "Who the hell is Chuck, who is Amara, how is she your great-aunt, where is she if she's with you and how does all this make you God?!" Jack giggled in a childish manner and Cas also couldn't supress a small chuckle.  
Jack placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "You go to Sam & Dean, I'm gonna explain Mom all this."  
"Shouldn't I rather stay here now, to help you? I'm sure Sam & Dean will understand."  
Jack shaked his head. "That's the great thing about you being an Angel. You can come and go whenever you want." He snapped his fingers and Castiel's eye's start glow as bright like they did a long time ago. He could feel his wings healing and his abilities were all back.  
"I took the freedom to restore your grace"  
Jack announced proud and grinned brightly. "Now you can simply fly back to the bunker." Cas had completely forgotten what it was like to be a fully functioning Angel, with wings and all. "Thank you Jack" he said with hope in his voice. Jack shaked his head. "You sacrificed yourself for me. That's the least I can do." He spotted a bench in the garden and moved towards it, while Cas, his new found Freedom and Kelly head towards the door. Kelly turned her head to him. "Our son became God. I mean, I have still no Idea how, but Castiel... we were right." She hade so much pride in her voice it made Cas smile. "Yes we were. He is only three years old and went through so much... I am beyond proud. And who would have thought that I'll work for my son one day."  
They both laughed and hugged each other. "Now that you are back in business, you'll come visit me right?" Kelly asked.  
"You are the mother of my child. It would be irresponsible if I wouldn't." Kelly pressed a kiss on his cheek and let him go.

  
In the Hallways of Heaven Castiel, the Angel of Thursday spread his wings and head towards home, somewhat nervous about a conversation with a particular person. He first wanted to zap outside the bunker, but he figured it would be more of a surprise if he'd just zap into the bunker, so thats exactly what he did. The first thing he saw was the backs of the brothers, and so he blinked and opened his mouth.  
"I'm back... again."  
Sam & Dean jolted around, Sam dropping his bottle of beer. His eyes wide open, his body reacted faster then his voice and he rushed towards him. After he already dragged him in a hug, he pressed out a "Cas!?" Castiel closed his eyes, so he could focus on Sam's hug (and to avoid eye contact with someone else). When Sam faced him again, he smiled. "I knew Jack would bring you back man. You need to stop dying Cas."  
"You are one to say" Cas chuckled and then turned to Dean.

  
Since he and Sam are back home, he has been waiting. Whether a child would bring back his father was practically out of question, but damn, what is taking so long?! Surely it can't be that hard to bring one Angel back. But time went by and still no sign of him. Eventually it got late, so they decided to go to bed, until a whoosh-sound stopped them. Dean didn't even notice how Sam's bottle fell and shattered, he was to focus on the source of the whoosh-sound.  
When Sam's gigantic body covered him, he nearly cursed out loud. They talked, he didn't understand about what and frankly, he didn't care. Cas is back, that's what mattered. Eventually he turned towards him.  
"Hello Dean."  
"Helle Castiel" Dean answered, mocking his tone. Sam looked first at Dean, then at Cas and back to Dean.  
"See, A part of me wants to ask what the hell is happening between you two, but the other part knows (like the rest of the world) what's happening, So I'm gonna go sleep, cause I had a long day where I watched a three year old become God. You two go and, I don't know man, go and have angry Sex or something. I really don't give a fuck, I'm too tired for this shit." With those word-bombs Sam left.  
"I see you got your mojo back." Dean started, unbothered by his brother’s words.  
"Dean. I... You don-"  
"Cut it Cas, you had your piece of pie before your dramatic goodbye, now you just listen."  
First Dean stepped over towards him and pulls him into a hug.  
"Don't you ever dare to do this again, you son of a bitch." Dean took a step back, to look Cas in the eyes.  
"You changed me too Cas. I could have killed Chuck today, but I didn't, because of you. You are an angel and you still teached me so much more about being a human than anyone ever could. Dammit Cas I-" Dean grabbed him by the collar and pressed their lips together. Those stupid butterflies in your stomach are appearantly not a myth, cause Dean could feel them. After a short, but passionate kiss Cas backed up.  
"What are you doing Dean" he asks out of breath.  
"Isn't it obvious? Telling you, that I love you too."  
Cas' eyes opened wide up. "Y-You do?" Dean chuckled. "Dude I just kissed you. Yes of course I do. I've loved you since I don't know man... since you hold up your FBI-ID the wrong way."  
Cas laughed and rested his head on his lovers shoulder. He was happy, and nothing in the world could take that away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if you left a comment. Just kidding, unless....


End file.
